A Full, Rich Life
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Helen Kingsley is nearing the end of her life, so she makes one final trip to Underland to be with her family. There will be tears, laughter, and a Double Wedding.
1. Chapter 1 Arrivals and Surprises

A Full, Rich Life

Chapter One: Arrivals And Surprises

Helen Kingsley took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to glance quickly over the home where she had lived for so many years. It had been a happy place, full of laughter, joy, and even a few tears. Now it appeared almost sad, as if it knew that its Mistress would never be returning.

She had dismissed her servants a week before, making personally sure that each and every one of them went to households where she knew that they would be treated fairly. Her few belongings that she did not deem as absolutely essential were given to friends or to the poorhouses.

Richard had been hardest. She was quite fond of him, perhaps even loved him, but she knew deep in her heart that he would not be able to cope in Underland. So she had said her final farewells, and then left for one last look around her home.

She picked up the vial on the table next to her, uncorked the stopper and took a deep breath before taking a large sip of the contents. Right before she felt the world go gray she upended the bottle, pouring the remaining contents onto the parlor floor.

Helen felt the familiar tugging of the Transport Potion, and kept her mouth slightly open. She had discovered during her second trip to Underland that that helped to ease the nausea. But she still hadn't quite adjusted to the strange hurtling sensation and the whistling in her ears. Fortunately, it was over quite quickly, and she soon felt the solid ground beneath her feet. She opened her eyes, beaming as she recognized where she had landed. She listened, hearing the sounds of a rowdy Tea Party in the distance, and hefted her small suitcase, setting off as quickly as she could for the Windmill.

Halfway down the path, she stopped, coughing and trembling. "Damn this! I am going to have some bloody tea and scones!" She took a breath, then straightened her spine and continued down the path.

Arianna was munching on a blueberry tart and watching Fiona smear her face with frosting when she noticed someone walking up the path. She blinked, then her jaw dropped and the tart fell to the ground, where it was promptly rescued by Badger. "Gran? !"

Alice and Margaret, who had just come out of the Windmill with plates of tarts, stopped dead in their tracks, then in one fluid motion, tossed the trays aside-Ilosovic and Tarrant caught them before they fell-and tore down the path, shouting in joy. "MUM!"

They met in a rush, and Helen gave her daughters a one armed hug. "Oh my darlings, I'm so glad to see you! I see I came just in time for a lovely tea party! I do hope Tarrant hasn't eaten all the raspberry tarts! Michael, don't sit there with crumbs in your mouth and your jaw hanging like that. Come and give your Gran a hug! You too, Ari."

Michael and Arianna dashed over, giving Helen a hug and, in Arianna's case, a kiss on the cheek. Fiona toddled over, smeared with frosting. "G'an! G'an!"

Helen picked her up and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Hello, love! Odd, but I don't remember you tasting like chocolate frosting when I saw you last. Whatever could have happened?"

Fiona gave a chocolaty smile. "Cake!"

Helen's eyes widened in appreciation. "Cake, you say? Well, I had better make sure I get some. Is it good cake?"

"Goo' cake."

Helen walked over to the Tea Tables, hugging and kissing everyone present before finding an empty seat next to Victoria. She was about to pile her plate with treats when she noticed something on Victoria's right hand that had most certainly not been there a month ago. "Vicki, is that…an engagement ring?"

Vicki beamed and nodded. "Josiah proposed to me right after we came home from Overland. I'm getting married on Saturday."

Katarina chuckled, holding up her right hand so her ring showed. "You mean we're getting married on Saturday." She grinned at Helen, who was speechless with joy. "You've arrived just in time for a double wedding."

Helen grinned so widely she thought her face might break. "Oh! Oh this is wonderful! What a lovely surprise! And I've got one of my own. I'm not going back to Overland. I'm here for good." She held up her hand as Alice and Margaret both started to open their mouths. "I have given this much thought. I have discovered that I feel more at ease here, especially since this is where my family resides. I have taken care of any unfinished business I may have had, and said my farewells to friends. There is no use trying to change my mind."

Margaret smiled. "That's wonderful, Mum, but why only one suitcase? Surely you'll need more clothes."

Helen's voice was dry. "I was under the impression that I had a granddaughter that was Royal Seamstress. Surely she could manage a few clothes for…" a fit of coughing interrupted her, and Alannah looked over, brow furrowed in worry. After several moments, Helen continued. "For me."

"Are ye alright, Helen?" Tarrant asked, worry in his voice. Helen waved her hand at him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Nothing for you to be concerned with! Could you pass the tray of squimberry tarts, please?"

Tarrant frowned but decided not to press the issue. "Of course."

After the Tea Party, Tarrant and Alice offered to let Helen stay in their spare room until she could find a place of her own. She found the idea most agreeable, and preparations were made to get it cleaned up a bit.

Helen headed inside the Windmill to get washed up, and Alannah followed. "Helen, I want to talk to you."

Helen splashed some water on her face and gave Alannah a rather forced smile. "About what?"

Alannah sighed, speaking in a low voice. "Helen, I'm a healer. I know when a person is ill and trying to hide it. You have a rather wasted look, and your face is very pale. That makes me concerned."

Helen gulped. "Close the door; I don't want anyone hearing this yet." Alannah shut the bathroom door, and Helen took a breath before speaking. "How familiar are you with Overland ailments?"

"I know most of them."

Helen nodded. "Good, then this will be much easier. A few months ago, I started having horrible coughing spasms. I didn't think much of it, and took the medicine the local pharmacist prescribed. But about a month before Josiah and Vicki visited, I noticed blood in my handkerchiefs. I went to the doctor immediately."

Alannah smiled in sympathy. "I don't blame you. Did he find what was wrong?"

Helen smiled grimly, the memory of that terrible day burned in her brain. "He told me that I have consumption."

Alannah felt tears in her eyes. She knew about that dread Overland disease, and the ravages it inflicted on the body. "Helen, how sick are you?"

Helen blinked back tears. "I have a week or two, I think. I was rich enough so I could afford the latest medication, otherwise I would be in a sanitarium. I'm no longer contagious, though. I wanted to come here earlier, but there was so much I had to get done first. I've been hiding this from everyone for a long time, and I'm tired of hiding. But I will still have to hide until after the weddings. The last thing anyone needs on a joyous day like that is black clouds." She walked over and grabbed Alannah's arms with surprising strength. "Swear to me that you will not reveal this to my daughters. I want to be the one to tell them."

"I swear on my Oath that I will not reveal the extent of your ailment to anyone." Alannah sighed, and then gave Helen a gentle hug. "Tarrant and Alice are probably waiting for you."

Helen nodded, wiping her eyes. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look perfectly lovely, Helen."

Helen smiled, then squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before heading outside where Tarrant and Alice had a small carriage waiting.

Alannah watched them go, her mind churning, and as a result didn't notice Ilosovic until he gave her a soft kiss on the throat. "You alright, love? Usually you hear my footsteps before I get within ten yards of you."

Alannah leaned into him. "I found out why Helen is staying for good. She's dying, Ilosovic."

_**Author's Note: Consumption is now better known as tuberculosis, and it was once common practice to put those with the disease in health sanitariums**_.


	2. Chapter 2 Dilemmas

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Two: Dilemmas.

Alannah and Ilosovic arrived home and headed into bed, and Alannah lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Ilosovic removed his clothes and slid in next to her, pulling her close. "You're worried, aren't you?"

She nodded, and then turned to face him. "I know you won't tell Alice or Meggie what I told you, but I don't know how long I can keep this a secret. I know I've had patients ask me to not tell their loved ones the true extent of their ailments, but this is different. Helen isn't just another patient; she's family to all of us. If I tell, I'm breaking my Oath. If I don't tell, I run the risk of losing my friendship with Alice and Meggie. What do I do?"

Ilosovic sighed, running his fingers through his hair in thought. "I don't know, love. Maybe you could talk to Helen tomorrow and tell her your misgivings. Perhaps the two of you could work out a compromise. But save telling Alice and Meggie the news until after the wedding."

Alannah nodded. "Yes, we both agreed about that." She laughed softly. "I can't believe both our daughters are getting married, and on the same day too."

"I know, it is hard to believe. I never thought Katarina would get married." He yelped when Alannah smacked him on the side of his head. "Ow! I only meant that she hadn't shown any interest in any of the lords for the longest time. Well, you remember how surprised we both were when she took such a quick shine to Erik."

Alannah chuckled and kissed the spot where she had smacked him. "I know what you meant, and I was surprised. But I think that's because Erik didn't talk down to her, and was a gentleman from the very start. Katarina has always been a great conversationalist, and most of the Lords her age cannot be said to have an overabundance of brains."

Ilosovic laughed in agreement, and then rolled on top of Alannah, giving her a wicked grin before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Alice was heading for the guest room with a pile of fresh linens when she heard her mother coughing. She dropped the linens on the sofa and ran to the guest room, her eyes going wide with horror at the sight of Helen lying on the bed, eyes glassy as she coughed in hollow, booming spasms. "MUM!" She ran into the room, pulling Helen upright and shaking her. "MUM!"

Helen gave a rattling cough and opened her eyes, gazing at Alice in shock. "Alice, what on earth? Why were you shaking me?"

Alice gasped in relief and hugged her, speaking in a voice shaky with suppressed sobs. "You scared me so, Mum! You looked as though you couldn't breathe! Are…are you doing well?"

Helen smiled a bit sadly. "I am doing better now that I am with my family. But Alice, you know that I am an old woman, and my time will be soon. I'm just so glad that I was able to have a second chance with both you and Meggie and that I was able to meet my beautiful grandchildren."

Alice shook her head in denial. "Nonsense, Mother. You are still a mere slip of a girl. Why, you'll probably outlive Fiona! So none of this morbid talk. Tomorrow I'll take you to the palace. I'm sure Mirana will be thrilled to see you." She kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting the room.

Tarrant came down the hall, the linens in his arms. "Alice, you forgot to…what's wrong?" Alice stared at him before running into his arms with a cry. He placed the linens down, wrapping his arms around her, speaking in a soft brogue. "Naow, what's got my Alice cryin'?"

Alice gulped. "Tarrant, I'm so scared! Mum is ill, I can tell by the way she looks and that horrid cough, but she's talking as though she's dying! She can't be that old, she just can't! It's…"

"Impossible?" Tarrant asked a sad note in his voice. Alice nodded. Tarrant led her over to the sofa, stroking her back in sympathy. "Alice, I'm afraid it is possible. Helen is old, and she has lived a wonderful life. She loves coming here and if this is indeed her twilight hour, then there is nothing that any of us can do to turn back the clock."

"What about…?" Alice clamped her mouth shut at Tarrant's firm expression.

Tarrant spoke in a voice that brooked no argument. "Nae, Alice. Ye are not asking Time to reverse yer Mum's years. 'E only does it in special cases, when someone 'asn't lived the life they should 'ave. Helen has lived the life she wanted, and she is nearing the end of it. She's an Overlander, love, and next to them we are almost immortal."

Alice glared at him. "What about me? I'm an Overlander by birth!"

Tarrant sighed. "But you married me, and our children are Underland born. You've got the ability to stop yourself aging. Helen doesn't, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from being ill."

Alice gave him a look of disbelief. "Tarrant, that wouldn't matter! I'm sure Alannah can heal her of whatever ailment she has! It's most likely just a fever. My mum has decades left!"

Tarrant took her shoulders gently but firmly, speaking in a soft voice. "No, Alice. She doesn't. Even if she were not ill, she does not have decades. But you are luckier than you will ever know. I never got to see my parents live out the years they should have."

Alice gaped at him before bursting into tears. "Oh Tarrant, I'm so sorry for being so selfish and foolish! I should have realized!"

Tarrant kissed her forehead. "You are far from selfish, and you've always been my foolish little Alice. This is hard for you, I know, and I'm certain Meggie is going through the same dilemma as you."

Alice gave a sad chuckle. "Meggie is more practical than me, so she is most likely trying to come to terms with our Mum being ill in her own way. But I am determined that Mum's visit is going to be wonderful, and that nothing will put a damper on the weddings."

Tarrant laughed. "That will be a day for the history books."

"It certainly will." Alice looked up at her husband. "Tarrant?"

"Yes, my Alice?"

"Take me to bed."

Tarrant grinned wickedly before pulling her off the couch and leading her into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Thomas watched as Margaret paced back and forth, wringing her hands. "How could she come here when she's obviously so ill? Doesn't she worry about not being able to get back home? Did she just jump and leave? How is she going to handle the journey home?"

Thomas sighed. "Meggie, she told you and Alice that she was here for good. So I don't think you need to worry so much about her being able to get home. As to why she came now, perhaps she realized that she didn't have much time in Overland left and wanted to spend it with her daughters."

Margaret turned to him. "If that was true, why didn't she just ask us to come for a visit? Surely that would have been much easier!"

"For who, Meggie? We'd have a much harder time getting everything together. Your mum is ill, not feeble. She knows her own mind, and don't you try to change it. Just wait until after the weddings, then you and Alice can ask her for the truth as to why she came here. Now quit pacing before you wear a hole in the floor, and come on to bed."

Margaret sighed, and then slid into bed next to him. "Thomas, you always have this wonderful ability to say exactly what I need to hear rather than what I want to hear. I've been rather fortunate in my second husband. Lord knows that Lowell would never be willing to listen to a thing I said, or if he did his answers would be trite and pat, meant to placate his delicate little wife rather than out of any real concern."

As the night wore on, four people slept fitfully, a dilemma running through their heads as they waited for what the morning might bring and what the consequences of their decisions would be.

_**Author's Note: I promise, there will be happy! Just be patient, it's coming! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Remember the Good

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Three: Remember the Good.

_**Author's Note: I promised a happy chapter and here 'tis. **_

When Alannah awoke the next morning, she was less than surprised to see Alice and Margaret sitting at the kitchen table, their hands clasped. She walked into the kitchen, opening a cupboard and getting down three cups and a tin of tea. "Alice, how do you like your tea?"

Alice jumped slightly. "Strong, please, with one sugar."

"Meggie, how about you?"

Margaret pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "A bit strong with milk, please. Alannah, we want to talk to you."

Alannah got the water going, and then turned to face the sisters. "I thought you would. You both are intelligent, and you've known Helen much longer than I have. So I will do my best to answer all your questions."

Alice gulped, and then nodded. "What's the matter with her?"

Alannah sighed, giving them a look of sorrow and sympathy. "She's in the final stages of consumption. There is nothing I can do except perhaps give her a tonic to ease her pain."

Alice and Margaret gaped at her, tears pouring down their faces, and Alannah came over and sat at the table, taking their hands in each of hers. "I know that you are most likely furious at me for not telling you when she told me, but she made me swear by my Oath to not tell you. I guess she never thought you would be clever enough to work it out for yourselves. I will not blame you if you are angry with me, but I swear by Time himself that I can do nothing to reverse what will happen. But I can promise that she will be able to see our children married."

Alice squeezed her hand, speaking in a throaty voice. "Alannah, Meggie and I could never hate you. You are a true and loyal friend to both of us, and we know that neither you nor Mum would make a decision without considering all the possibilities." The tea kettle whistled, and Alice smiled. "Water's ready."

Alannah smiled. "I'll make us the tea, and then we can talk." She prepared the tea, then returned to the table, handing Alice and Meggie their cups before sitting down. "I do not wish for this day to be a sad one, so I would like a favor from each of you." Alice and Meggie nodded, and she smiled. "As you know, I had a rather distant relationship with my own mother due to her Madness. What I would like is for you to tell me some of your fondest memories of Helen."

Alice smiled. "That might take a while. Meggie, why don't you go first?"

Margaret smiled, sipping her tea as she thought. "I have the perfect memory. It was about two years before Alice was born. We had gone to the sea for a holiday, and I was splashing in the surf and having a grand time. Then Mum came over to me..."

_Helen laughed as she watched her daughter splashing about in the surf, shouting in delight as the water washed over her knees. Margaret had just turned seven and she was a truly precocious child. She loved the water, and their annual vacations to the sea were the highlight of her life. Helen slid off her slippers and walked over to the tide line, smiling down at her daughter. "Would you like to play a game, little Meg?" _

"_Yes, please, Momma. What game?" _

_Helen took her hand, facing towards the horizon. "Well, we're going to sing a rhyme, and at the end of each verse, we will jump over the waves. But you have to pay attention, or we'll get splashed!" _

_Margaret nodded solemnly, and Helen began to chant, Margaret joining in. _

"_**One two, waves splash you!**_

_**Three four, the waves go to shore!**_

_**Five six, we're in quite the fix!**_

_**Seven eight, these waves are great!**_

_**Nine ten, let's sing again!" **_

_They sang the rhyme ten more times, jumping and splashing in the surf. _

Alannah smiled. "That's so sweet."

Alice laughed. "I remember when you taught me that rhyme, Meggie. I sang it for nearly the whole day after!"

Margaret nodded. "Yes, and I regretted it. You are many wonderful things, sister dear, but your singing could cause flowers to wither. At least it could when you were five. I doubt you're any better now, though."

Alice huffed and stuck her tongue out at Margaret, then chuckled. "I remember the time I put on a show for Mum and Dad. I had found one of Mum's old dresses, and an old hat she used to wear. I was practically swimming in the dress, but I was determined."

_Alice made her way carefully out of her parent's room, doing her best to not trip over the dress that she had draped over herself. She was also wearing a hat that fell down past her nose, a pair of her mother's slippers that were five sizes too big for her, and wielded an umbrella for a scepter. She held the dress to herself with one hand and kept pushing the hat back so she could see with the umbrella. Luckily, she knew the layout of the house well enough to navigate it somewhat blinded. She spotted her parents sitting together on the sofa, and eased closer. _

_Helen was the first to spot her then seven year old daughter enter the living room and she burst into amused laughter. "Charles, I do believe we have a visitor! Might I know your name, my dear?" _

_Alice giggled. "I am the High and Mighty Queen Alice of Wonderland! I have a song about me, would you like to hear it?" _

_Helen paused, a bit wary. Her youngest daughter could not be said to have the most melodious voice. But then Alice gave her a look that made her heart melt. "I would love to hear your song, Your Highness." _

_Alice smiled, then stood as regally as she could and began, waving her scepter as she sang in an off key voice. _

"_**To the Looking-Glass world it was Alice that said  
>"I've a sceptre in hand, I've a crown on my head.<br>Let the Looking-Glass creatures, whatever they be  
>Come dine with the Red Queen, the White Queen and Me!"<strong>_

_**Then fill up the glasses as quick as you can,  
>And sprinkle the table with buttons and bran:<br>Put cats in the coffee, and mice in the tea-  
>And welcome Queen Alice with thirty-times-three!<strong>_

_**"O Looking-Glass creatures," quoth Alice, "draw near!  
>'Tis and honour to see me, a favour to ear:<br>'Tis a privilege high to have dinner and tea  
>Along with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and Me!"<strong>_

_**Then fill up the glasses with treacle and ink,  
>Or anything else that is pleasant to drink:<br>Mix sand with the cider, and wool with the wine-  
>And welcome Queen Alice with ninety-times-nine!" <strong>_

_Helen laughed uproariously, applauding with all her might as Alice curtseyed to them. "Wonderful performance, Queen Alice! Wonderful! Why, a performance that great deserves a special treat! If you go into the kitchen, you will see a tray of tarts on the counter. Help yourself to one!" _

_Alice beamed. "Thank you, Momma!" She ran towards the kitchen, stumbled over the hem of her dress, and went sprawling. Before she could start to cry, Helen and Charles picked her up and carried her to the kitchen on her own makeshift throne. _

Margaret chuckled. "I remember that. That was just after your second trip here, right?" Alice nodded, and she smiled. "I thought you were being foolish, but I secretly always believed you."

Alice hugged her sister. "Do you remember what happened after Father's funeral?"

Margaret nodded.

_Alice and Margaret sat in the parlor, unable to believe that their father was gone. He had been ill for a while, but it had still been a shock when the doctor had come downstairs that black day and pronounced the words that made the girl's lives turn upside down. "He has passed." The days following were blended together, with Helen doing her best to keep her emotions in check while making all the arrangements for his funeral. She had been a pillar. _

_So when Alice heard loud, harsh sobs coming from the kitchen, she and Margaret became concerned and went to investigate. They found their mother, still in the dress she had worn to the funeral, seated on the kitchen floor sobbing her heart out. Without a word, Alice and Margaret sat next to her, their arms wrapped around each other as they mourned the father and husband they had lost. _

_Helen swiped her eyes. "You know, if your father were here, he would say that it is foolish to be so very down in the mouth! He never let anything or anyone discourage him, and his final words to me were 'Helen, promise me that you will let our daughters grow up to be as mad as I am.' Alice, he has left you his watch, since you loved to play with it so much. Meggie, he simply wants you to have the best life you can." _

Alice blinked back tears in remembrance and smiled at Alannah. "I still have the watch, and it has not stopped once."

Alannah smiled at them. "You had truly wonderful child hoods. I know you will still mourn when the time comes, but be comforted by the thought of all the good memories you have."

Alice and Margaret squeezed her hands in thanks and comfort.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Moments and Memories

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Four: Family Moments and Memories

Alannah looked around as a knock came on the door, calling out, and "Come in!" Helen entered and Alannah gave her a soft smile. "I was wondering when you would appear. Did Tarrant drive you here?"

Helen nodded, then came into the cottage and sat at the table, glaring at her daughters. "I don't have to make too much effort to know what you two are here for. So may I assume you already know what is wrong with me?"

Margaret and Alice gulped and nodded, and Alannah spoke, seeing their distress. "Helen, I did not tell them, they figured it out for themselves and came to see me. You have exceptionally intelligent daughters."

Helen sighed. "I know, and I can't blame anyone but myself for that." She smiled warmly at her daughters. "You were both always so good at figuring things out. I'm just sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, but every time I tried my tongue would seize up and I'd end up talking about the little and trivial things. I know that this is a blow to you both, and I am sorry for that."

Alannah turned at a sound behind her, smiling at her somewhat bewildered and still sleepy husband. "Morning, love. There's a pot of tea on the stove if you want."

Ilosovic nodded, waving to the Kingsley women, and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He poured the tea, added his three heaping spoonfuls of sugar, and then began opening and closing cupboards, peering deep into their dark recesses. Alannah watched, torn between amusement and exasperation. "Ilosovic what on earth are you looking for?"

"Where are the cinnamon tarts?"

Alannah sighed. "In the cold cupboard, third shelf behind the butter. Put them in the stove for about five minutes to warm them up."

Ilosovic located the tarts, popping them in the oven, then came and sat next to her, giving her a chaste good morning kiss before turning to their guests. "And a good morning to the three of you as well. I think I can guess why you are here, and I am sorry. But I am also a bit envious."

Helen stared at him. "Envious of what?"

Ilosovic sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Because you have such a strong relationship. Even Alannah, who was estranged from both parents, managed to reconcile with them, and her relationship with Elias is quite strong now. I disowned my parents when Michael was Fiona's age."

Alice and Margaret gazed at him in sympathy, remembering that night. Helen made a sympathetic noise. "Oh, that's terrible! Did you try at all to reconcile with them?"

"I tried numerous times, but they hated me from birth. I think the only reason my mother didn't throw me in the Black River was because she didn't want people to talk." He looked over at Alannah. "I never told anyone, but the biggest reason I never learned to swim as a child was because I was utterly terrified of water. The river flowed right behind Stayne Manor, and once, when I disobeyed my father-which for him could range from making an innocent expression that he took wrong or not finishing an impossible task in an impossible amount of time-he made me strip naked and stand in the river for five hours. And not on the bank. I was nearly in the middle, barely able to touch bottom, and I had to stand at attention. The best part? This was in the middle of winter, and I had to break the ice first. I was sick as death for a month, and my parents' way of caring for me was to lock me in my room with a basin and bring me meager meals when they remembered they had a son. I would have died if not for the kitchen maid. She snuck into town and bought me a tonic." He gave a mirthless laugh. "Mother found out and had her whipped before throwing her out of the house. My parents went through servants rather quickly."

Helen looked appalled. "That poor girl!"

Alice made a disgusted face. "I only saw your parents for a brief moment years ago, but I was quite appalled by their superior and condescending attitudes."

Ilosovic retrieved the tarts from the oven, placed them on a plate and brought them over to the table. After everyone had taken one, he looked over at Alice. "You know that one of the reasons I liked Iracebeth at first was because she was kind to me? She treated me with dignity, and never talked down to me. Her and Mirana both. Of course, after…things changed, Iracebeth wasn't so friendly and warm anymore. But she could still have her moments in the beginning, before her paranoia and jealousy overwhelmed everything else. I was caught between Scylla and Charybdis for years. My family hated me, and if I tried to run to Marmoreal I'd be brought back and executed."

Alice frowned deeply. "I never thought about that when I was here. Of course, I was convinced that everything was a dream for the longest time. The Queen really had you in a bind, didn't she?"

Ilosovic nodded, and Alannah huffed a strand of hair out of her eyes and decided to change the subject before the day turned bleak. "Alice, are you looking forward to the weddings?"

Alice gave her a slight smirk, recognizing the subtle hint, and nodded. "Oh yes, very much. Josiah's outfit is quite nice. He's going to be wearing purple. For some reason the Hightopp men look positively dashing in purple. What about your girls? What will they be wearing?"

Alannah smiled. "Katarina is going to be wearing a dark blue dress with no sleeves and a blue wrap to cover her shoulders, and Vicki will most likely wear the dress Ari made for her for the Ball. She told me that since it was the dress she received her first kiss in, which meant that it was perfect for her wedding gown. I've a feeling Erik is going to be dressed in his finest uniform."

At that moment, a knock came at the door, and Ilosovic and Alannah looked at each other. "We certainly are getting quite a lot of visitors this morning," Ilosovic said with a slight laugh before going to answer the door. He grinned widely at their newest visitor. "Hello Elias."

Alannah's head shot up. "DA!" She ran to the door, pulling her father into a tight hug. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!"

Elias hugged and kissed his daughter. "Well, I smelled cinnamon tarts, and I knew that only my daughter could make those delicious things, so I rowed all the way from the middle of the White Sea. I do hope there's some left."

Alannah gave him an affectionate smack on the shoulder. "Da, you are a horrible liar."

Elias frowned. "You're right; I wasn't in the middle of the Sea. I was visiting the mermaids. But I smelled those scones and swam here as quickly as I could. May I join you for a late breakfast?"

Alannah laughed. "Of course, come in."

Elias entered, bowing to Helen. "Mrs. Kingsley, I am glad to see you again. How are you doing this fine and wonderful day?"

Helen grinned at him. "I'm doing well, Captain. Are you looking forward to seeing your granddaughter marry your First Mate?"

Elias nodded, sitting at the table. "I am, and I've got a wonderful present for him." He glanced around at the people seated at the table. "Now, I know all of you are trustworthy and able to keep confidences, so I know that none of you will tell Erik about the gift I'm presenting to him." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded sheaf of papers and handed them to Alannah. She unfolded them, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping at the contents.

"Da, are you serious?"

Elias nodded. "I'm getting a bit too old to be running around at sea. I've got enough saved up to live comfortably, and Sullivan Hall is still in good shape. It's time, love."

Ilosovic looked over. "What's he giving them?"

Alannah turned the papers towards him. "He's giving Erik the business and the Bird."

Elias smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm giving Erik the Bird. I'm giving Sullivan Mercantile to Erik and Katarina. They are both equal owners. I've also given Vicki a large share. She'll be able to open her very own café if she wishes." He turned to his daughter. "Do you think that's a good present?"

Alannah smiled. "Da, it's a perfect present. I might have to help Rina out with some of the business aspects for a bit, but she'll figure it out quickly enough."

Elias nodded. "That's why I named you major shareholder. Any big decisions that Erik or Rina make will be looked over by you before they're implemented. That's what I did with my men. I made sure that I wasn't going on a wild goose chase. You've got a good head for business, and you'll be able to tell what's good for the company." He took a bite of his tart. "Delicious. I've never known anyone that can make a cinnamon tart quite like you." Alannah grinned, and Elias finished eating and stuffed the papers back in his pocket before standing up. "I'd love to stay longer, but I have a few things I need to do in town. Alannah, I'll see you later this afternoon, I hope."

Alannah stood and walked him outside. "I wish you weren't leaving, Da."

Elias kissed her. "I have to go buy one more item in town. You'll see me this afternoon, I promise." He looked towards the cottage door, and then spoke in a low voice. "Is Helen ill?"

Alannah nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "She's in the final stages of consumption. I can't do anything to cure her, not at this late stage. But she's determined to last until after the weddings, and she's stubborn enough to hold off Death until she's ready for him."

Elias shook his head in admiration. "A remarkable woman. Fairfarren, Alannah."

"Fairfarren, Da. And I agree, Helen is remarkable."

She turned and walked back to the cottage, sat at the table, and poured herself another cup of tea. As she drank the smoky liquid, she thought back to the weddings she had attended and participated in. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach as she stood in the Hall of Marmoreal, waiting for Ilosovic to enter, and the rush of love that had gone through her at the sight of him in his finest. She remembered their first kiss as man and wife, and how no kiss since had quite compared to it. She remembered the look of utter love and adoration on Tarrant's face when he saw his Alice in her light blue wedding gown, already three months gone with the twins. She remembered how Alice had blushed deeply at a remark that Tarrant had whispered to her before Mirana began the Ceremony. She remembered how joyous Meggie had looked when she came to the realization that she was marrying a man who truly loved her and not just her position in Society, and the look of joyous disbelief on Thomas' face when he realized he was marrying a truly remarkable woman. She remembered the way Michael had kept his eyes glued to Arianna the entire time Mirana was speaking to them, and feeling her mother's presence at the wedding. She remembered the rush of pride that had gone through her when Michael and Arianna had their first kiss as man and wife, Michael dipping his Ari just as Ilosovic had dipped her all those years ago.

She smiled, looking over at Ilosovic, who was talking with Meggie, a smile on his face as he recounted a story about Vicki. Alannah gave him an affectionate smile.

With each passing day, she was reminded of just why she loved him so.


	5. Chapter 5 Double Wedding, Double Grace

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Five: Double Wedding, Double Grace

The day of the double wedding dawned bright, clear, and beautiful. Helen, despite the disease that was ravaging her, was the first to awaken. She eased her way out of bed, and after a brief moment to make sure she wasn't going to start coughing, walked over to the washbasin, splashing the cool water on her face. She swallowed a few drops, reflecting that Underland water had a rather sweet taste that she found quite enjoyable.

After she toweled herself off, she pulled on her dressing gown and walked into the kitchen, which was rather quiet this time of morning. Helen knew where things were, having visited Alice many times. She found a teapot and a tin of something called 'Frizzleberry Tea.' She opened the tin, taking a sniff, and smiled. The tea had a lovely scent-smoky and fruity at the same time. She filled the teapot and set it on the stove to warm up, then began to look for something to eat. Her appetite had thankfully not been affected.

"Helen, what are you doing up so early?"

She turned and gave Tarrant a half smile. "Force of habit, I suppose. Even when I'm at Death's door I get up before cock crow." She swayed, and began coughing, her face pale except for two red spots on her cheeks. She clamped a handkerchief to her mouth, and droplets of blood sprayed onto it as her body trembled.

Tarrant came forward and gently took her arm, leading her over to the table and helping her sit. "Now, you sit right there, and I will bring you your tea and a bite of breakfast. I don't want to hear any arguments from you." Helen smiled at him in gratitude, and Tarrant pulled a tray of tarts from the cold cupboard. "Alice made these the other day. Raspberry lime tarts. They go perfectly with Frizzleberry Tea, which by the way was made by Vicki. It's one of her most popular teas." He popped the tarts in the oven to warm them.

Helen smiled. "Well, if it tastes as delicious as it smelled, I'm not surprised. I meant to ask her how business is going."

Tarrant grinned. "It's going well. Every time I go into Tramalin there's quite the queue in her half of the Shop. Her Mum is doing a brisk business as well." The teapot whistled, and Tarrant poured two cups of tea before coming to sit at the table, passing one cup over to Helen. She took a small sip, then beamed and took a long drink.

"Delicious! It's both sweet and spicy at the same time!"

Tarrant took a long sip of his tea, and then fixed Helen with a serious stare. "Alice and I were up half the night last night, talking. We both agreed that you should be the one to tell the children what's wrong. Although I won't be surprised if Vicki and Rina have already figured it out. After all, their mother is Court Physician."

Helen stared at him over the rim of her teacup. "You don't think Alannah told them?"

Tarrant shook his head in reassurance. "Oh no, but they both know quite a bit about ailments and their treatments. Alannah made sure that they had basic training in the healing arts. Also, they've known you for their whole lives, and I'm sure they realized that you looked less than hearty when you arrived the other day." He stood and retrieved the tarts from the oven, placing them on a plate and bringing them over to the table. Helen took one, biting into it.

"Quite good! Alice's cooking skills seem to have improved from when she was a child." She suddenly laughed. "You know, I feel happy and excited for some reason, but I couldn't imagine what it could be."

"Perhaps it's the fact that today is Saturday?" Alice entered the kitchen and gave Tarrant a quick kiss on the lips before sitting at the table. "Something smells lovely. Tarrant, would you mind pouring me some tea?"

"Not at all, my love."

Helen laughed. "Well, no wonder I'm so happy! When and where is the ceremony?"

Tarrant grinned. "At noon, in the Staynes' Garden."

The door to the cottage burst open and Josiah came running in, tie in his right hand, top hat in his left, and his hair and clothes askew. "Da, you have to help me! I can't seem to get anything to stay right! I want to look perfect for my wedding! Are those tarts? Hi Mum, why doesn't my hair stay flat? Hi Gran, I'm so glad you're going to be staying here, Da, help!"

Tarrant burst into laughter, and Josiah frowned at him. "Da, it's not funny! I'm getting married in…three hours, and I look a mess!"

Alice took pity on her rather flustered son. "Josiah, calm down. First of all, why don't you have something to eat? You must be starving after sleeping in your shop. You could have come home last night, you know."

Josiah shook his head. "No, I had to finish my hat. It took me all night, but I finally finished!" He handed Tarrant the hat. "What do you think, Da?" Tarrant whistled in appreciation as he turned it over in his hands.

"A masterpiece of millinery, my lad."

The hat was a deep blue, with a ribbon of black wrapped around it in a zigzag pattern. The inside lining was a deep purple, and a diamond pin was fastened to the brim. Tarrant ran his fingers over the hat and the brim. "You used the silver worm silk?"

Josiah took a bite of a tart, and then spoke. "Mmm Hmmm. I hadatuf..." he swallowed, and then spoke more clearly. "I had a devil of a time making that pattern, too. I nearly gave up in frustration five times. But I was determined, and I think it came out nicely. But I just wish I wasn't so…so…"

Tarrant smiled. "Scared? Nervous? Excited? Flustered?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm also overjoyed, ecstatic, excited, eager, and ever so ready to be a husband! Da, were you this nervous when you and Mum married?"

Alice laughed. "Your father was more nervous than I have ever seen him. I do believe he rambled for a good ten minutes about how my dress looked before I was able to interrupt and remind him that we had wedding vows to exchange!"

Helen laughed. "Well, your father wasn't any better. He nearly dropped the ring! And he could ramble as well. I remember that he spent almost a full minute complimenting me on my perfume, and I wasn't wearing any!"

Josiah laughed, and then gave his mother a pleading look, and she smiled, walking over to him. "Come with me, lad, and I'll see what I can do about making you look presentable."

Meanwhile, at the Stayne home, chaos was also the order of the morning. Vicki had awoken before sunrise and ran into her parents' room, shaking her mother awake. "Mum, you have to wake up, today's the wedding, and I can't find my blue ribbon!"

Alannah gave her a sleepy glare. "What does one have to do with the other?"

"Because I was going to wear it! It will go so well with my dress, and I can't find it, and I've looked everywhere! You have to help me look, please! I want to look perfect for Josiah! Oh, what if I don't find it? ! I'll just be devastated!"

Alannah sat up and patted the bed, and Vicki sat next to her, leaning into her embrace. "You listen to me, Victoria. Josiah is not going to care if you wear a blue ribbon, a red ribbon, or if you simply tie a piece of butcher's twine in your hair. All he is going to care about and notice is the beautiful young woman that he is going to marry. So take a deep breath, and stop fretting over the small items. Tell you what. I'll make us some breakfast, and then after we'll look for your ribbon, alright?"

Vicki nodded, and Alannah kissed her. "Good girl. Why don't you get down the raspberries for me?" Vicki exited the room, and Alannah giggled at the sound of her husband's voice, still groggy with sleep.

"Issit time to ge' up?"

"No love, you can sleep for a bit longer."

"Good." He snuggled down into the pillow and was asleep in minutes, snoring softly. Alannah chuckled to herself and headed for the kitchen. Vicki had gotten down the berries and eggs and was breaking them into a mixing bowl. Alannah got down the tea. "You make the tarts and I'll make the tea. How's that?"

"That's fine. I just hope I don't get too dirty!"

Alannah laughed. "If you do, you know where the bathroom is." She looked out the window, grinning. "Your sister is here."

Katarina came bursting into the cottage. "Morning Mum, I can't believe today's the day! Vicki, I can't wait, are you excited as I am? Erik left this morning to get his uniform, and I keep thinking about how handsome he's going to look, and I'm sure Josiah will look just as handsome, and we're both so lucky!"

Vicki laughed as her sister hugged her. "Yes, Rina, we are lucky! We are both marrying men we love and that love us! Of course, our Mum did the same."

Alannah looked up and smiled at Ilosovic, who had been awoken by the noise. "I certainly did, and I can tell you that it is a wonderful feeling to know that you are loved so utterly and completely. You both are in for the greatest moment of your lives."

Ilosovic hugged and kissed his wife and daughters. "Your Mum's right, my lovely lasses. You are both going to make wonderful wives, and Erik and Josiah will be speechless when they see how beautiful you look. I know I was when I saw your Mum in her wedding gown."

Alannah wiped her hands on her apron. "Speaking of wedding dresses, yours are in the closet. Ari bought them by yesterday, and they're quite lovely. And Vicki, I found your ribbon."

Vicki grinned. "You did? Where was it?"

Alannah held up her hand. "Behind the sugar bowl, for some reason." Vicki blushed and took the ribbon. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Ummm…I hid it there so I could find it quickly, but I guess in my excitement I forgot. Sorry." She tied it in her hair, grinning at her parents and sister. "Well, I'm starved, and the tarts smell about ready! Shall we eat?"

Ilosovic chuckled at his youngest. "We shall. I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

After breakfast, Vicki and Katarina disappeared into their room to get dressed while Ilosovic carried the dining table chairs out to the Garden, setting them on either side of the carpet that ran from the porch steps down to the pond, with a tent at the end. Lanterns hung in the trees, and primroses had been tied to the open tent flaps. The entire effect was that of a fairytale grotto.

Alannah came out, beaming at the sight. "You did a wonderful job with this, love."

Ilosovic rolled his eye. "I should hope so, it took me all night. I do wish I could have slept a bit longer, though." Alannah walked over and kissed him.

"I know, and I am sorry about that. But I would have woken you shortly anyway. Now, I've got plenty of food ready to be popped in the oven, there's a whole cupboard full of cordials, and Mirana should be here in about an hour."

Ilosovic sighed. "Alannah, remind me again why we're having the weddings here?"

She laughed. "Because you cannot resist your daughters, that's why. They seem to have inherited that ability from me. Now, stop looking so gloomy. This is a happy occasion, after all. And our daughters look absolutely gorgeous."

Ilosovic turned around, beaming. Vicki and Katarina were standing on the porch, and to his mind his lasses had never looked lovelier. "I…you two look absolutely gorgeous." They ran to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Katarina spoke for them both.

"We love you and Mum so much, Daidi. Thank you for being such wonderful parents."

Ilosovic kissed them. "And we love you, our darlings."

Alannah hugged and kissed them in turn. "No mother could ever be prouder of her daughters. You are both the most remarkable and wonderful young women I could ever hope to know, and I love you both. And now you are going to be wed. It's nearly overwhelming."

Vicki smiled. "It is, but it's also so exciting, since we're both marrying men that we love and love us. That's really all that matters, after all. Well, that and the honeymoon after." Katarina giggled.

"Oh, Erik and I have already had a honeymoon! Quite a few of them, actually!"

Victoria gave her a wicked grin. "So have Josiah and I, but it was only once. That's one of the disadvantages of living at home still." She giggled. "Not that Mum and Dad would notice, since they're quite vocal at times!"

"VICTORIA!"

Vicki giggled at her parents. "What?"

Alannah glared at her. "You and your sister are both devil children, and your brother is not any better. That you get from your father." The women all laughed at the indignant look on Ilosovic's face.

He huffed. "Well, at least they got some of my good looks." Alannah smiled and kissed him.

"Very true. The guests should be arriving soon."

Margaret, Thomas, and Adrian were the first to arrive, and Meggie beamed as she looked around the Garden. "Oh, it's so lovely! I feel like I'm in a fairytale! Vicki, Katarina, you both look lovely!"

Adrian grinned at his cousins. "You look nice. Do you like my hat, Vicki? Josiah made it for me." The hat was a deep green and complimented his brown hair and eyes nicely. He was dressed in a light brown suit, and his face was freshly scrubbed. Vicki beamed at him. "You look quite handsome, Adrian. Thank you so much for coming."

Adrian grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The guests began to slowly trickle in, and Katarina and Victoria were kept busy greeting them all. Mirana arrived precisely on time, and grinned at the two brides to be. "You had best hide, I saw Erik and Josiah heading up the walk, and I do believe that it is bad luck for the grooms to see the brides before the weddings." Vicki and Rina giggled before retreating into their room to wait for their father to walk them down the aisle.

Erik and Josiah entered the cottage, looking very handsome and extremely nervous. They were both dressed in their finest clothes-Erik in his uniform and Josiah in his finest purple tuxedo and Hat. Alannah grinned at them. "You both look very handsome. Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Josiah, Erik, go stand in the tent. The rest of you, go on and sit outside. The father of the brides will be escorting them out in a few moments."

Everyone went into the Garden, and Josiah and Erik stood in the tent, facing the cottage and feeling butterflies in their stomachs. Mirana nodded to the musicians, and they struck up the Wedding March.

Ilosovic came walking down the aisle, his daughters on either side of him-Katarina on his left and Victoria on his right-and Erik and Josiah stared at them in slack jawed wonder.

When Ilosovic reached the end of the aisle, Mirana spoke. "Who gives these women away?"

"I do so give." He released their hands, and gave their grooms a soft smile. "They could not have picked better."

Mirana smiled at them, than began the Ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join in Matrimony Katarina and Victoria Stayne with Erik Rogers and Josiah Hightopp. Theirs is a love worthy of many books." She faced the couples. "Katarina Stayne, will you take Erik Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Katarina beamed. "I do."

"Erik Rogers, do you take Katarina Stayne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do, with all my heart."

Mirana then turned to Josiah and Victoria. "Victoria Stayne, will you take Josiah Hightopp to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Josiah Charles Hightopp, will you take Victoria Stayne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

Mirana beamed. "Then by the power vested in me as Queen of Underland, I pronounce these couples wed. You may kiss your brides."

And with that, Erik and Josiah bent their wives back and kissed them to loud applause.

Katarina held up a hand, and the applause quieted. "I have a song to sing, if I may. It's one I wrote especially for today, and for my jolly sailor boy."

Everyone fell silent, and Katarina began to sing. _"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_  
><em>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_  
><em>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_  
><em>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."<em>

Helen swiped the tears from her eyes, grateful beyond measure that she had been able to see such a beautiful double wedding. She felt truly blessed.

_**Author's Note: The next chapter will be quite sad. Have tissues handy. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Say Goodbye

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Six: Time to Say Goodbye.

Helen slowly opened her eyes, feeling as weak as a newborn kitten. She was vaguely aware that something cool and wet was draped across her forehead, and that her body felt as though it was covered in a sheen of icy sweat. She blinked against the harsh lights of the room she was in, and gradually what she had taken to be blurred shapes solidified into a very relieved looking Alannah.

"Welcome back."

Helen blinked, and then spoke, the weak and raspy sound of her voice startling her. "Where'd I go?" The room came more and more into focus, and she realized she was in a private room off the Infirmary. "Last I remember, I was toasting the married couples…"

Alannah mopped her forehead with the cold cloth. "You collapsed half way through the toast. I tried reviving you, but you were well out of it. Tarrant and Thomas carried you here. Alice and I had to stay behind and explain what was happening."

_Katarina watched in horror as Thomas and Tarrant carried Helen off to the Infirmary. Five minutes ago, everything had been going wonderfully. The Reception for her and Vicki was going smoothly, and everyone was having, as Helen would say, a grand old time. Helen had been coughing, but she was able to muffle it with a handkerchief without much trouble. Then she had stood to give a toast to the happy couples. "I would like to… (a spasm of coughing) say that… (another, longer spasm and Katarina noticed her mother looking at Helen with deep worry on her face) I am so glad to…" Helen gave a strangled breath and collapsed, her glass falling from her suddenly nerveless hands to shatter on the floor._

_Alannah leapt up from the table and knelt beside Helen, lifting her wrist and feeling for a pulse. She found one, but it was weak and thready. "Ilosovic, go into my Potions Cupboard and bring me the bottle of Revival." Ilosovic ran into the kitchen and came back with the bottle, and Alannah gently opened Helen's mouth and poured a measure of the potion down her throat. There was no response, and Alannah passed her hand before her eyes. "Someone needs to get her to the Infirmary; I can treat her better there."_

_Thomas stepped forward. "Tarrant and I will take her."_

_Alannah nodded. "Good, be careful with her. Tell the assistant on duty to put her in the private wing and wait for me. In the meantime, keep her cool."_

_Tarrant gently picked Helen up and he and Thomas exited the cottage. Alice and Margaret looked over at Alannah, terror and grief on their faces. Alannah gulped, and then looked over at her daughters, who had looks of anger and disbelief on their faces. Katarina spoke first. "When were you planning on telling us Gran was sick? ! How could you let us go through with the weddings knowing how sick she was? ! Why didn't you tell us? !"_

_Josiah spoke up, his eyes red. "Why dinnae ye tell me? ! She's mah flesh an' blud, Aunt Alannah! I thought ye were a kine and benevolent 'ealer, no someone who keeps a secret li'e this from family! Ye…ye…soith!"_

_"JOSIAH!" Alice's eyes were wide with disbelief and anger. She stepped forward, glaring at her son in fury. "You have no right to speak to her in that manner!"_

_"Yes he does." Alannah's voice was calm, but her eyes glistened with tears. She looked around at her children. "You all have the right to be furious with me. I should have told you."_

_Vicki spoke up, her voice calm. "Then why didn't you?"_

_"Because Helen forbade me to. She wanted to see you two married more than anything, and if we had postponed, then she would have died before a wedding could take place." Alannah gave her eldest a sad smile. "I thought the three of you would figure it out on your own, being my children."_

_Arianna looked over at her. "How sick is she?"_

_Alice gulped. "Sweetie, she's going to die soon." Arianna wailed and buried her face in Michael's chest. He stroked her back, looking over at his mother._

_"Is that true?" Alannah nodded, on the verge of tears herself, and Michael gulped. "What does she have?"_

_"Consumption. It's a very deadly Overland disease, and she's in the final stages." She took a breath, and looked at Josiah. "I will understand if you hate me for not telling you, but Helen wished it."_

_Josiah stared at her, his eyes blue with grief. "She's dyin?" Alannah nodded, and he continued, his voice shaky. "An'…what she wanted most was tae see me an' Vicki wed?" Another nod and he began sobbing. "Then…I'm glad she got tae see it. I'm sorry, Alannah." He walked over to his mother, and she pulled him into a tight embrace as he sobbed into her shoulder._

_Alannah smiled at him. "I forgave you the moment you said it, Josiah." She turned to her husband. "Ilosovic, do what you can here. I need to get to the Infirmary."_

_"Of course."_

_Alannah left the cottage, and headed for the Infirmary, relieved to discover that her instructions had been carried out. 'There are advantages to being Head Physician.' She turned to her assistant, a plump girl of seventeen. "Has Mrs. Kingsley come round yet?"_

_"No ma'am, but I 'ave been doing like you asked an' keeping her cool."_

_"Thank you, Bridget. You can go get a bit of rest now, you look done in." Bridget gave her a grateful smile before lying down on one of the Infirmary beds. Alannah laughed quietly then went into the room where Helen lay sleeping._

Helen blinked. "I do remember feeling a cold cloth on me. How long have I been asleep?"

Alannah sighed. "You've been unconscious for three days. There were moments when I thought we'd lost you. Alice and Meggie have been coming in here every three hours asking how you are. At least now I can tell them you're awake."

Helen gave her a soft smile. "But I won't be for long. That's what you're trying to avoid telling me, right? That my time is up?"

"Helen, I…I was looking through my books, and I think I can make a potion that will arrest the affects of consumption indefinitely. I could…"

"No." Helen's voice was firm, and she glared at Alannah. "No, you couldn't. Isn't part of your Oath to do your best to alleviate suffering?"

"Yes, but…"

"And didn't you once tell me that you cannot reverse the effect of mortal diseases under any circumstances?"

"This is different, I'm sure that an exception could be made for you."

Helen gave a weak chuckle. "Why, because I am the mother of your Champion? I'm sorry, but that is a weak excuse and you know it. I am no more special than any mother, and I know Alice would not want me to live indefinitely with this. I have made my peace with Death, and am ready to greet him like an old friend. You have no right to try and postpone the meeting. I am ill, but I know my own mind."

Alannah smiled. "That you certainly do. Very well. You do not have long, Helen. Hours at most."

Helen gave a weak smile. "I know. Where are Alice and Meggie?"

Alannah mopped her forehead with the cloth, smiling. "They're right outside, waiting to hear if there's been any change in you. I was about to go tell them the news."

Helen smiled. "Good, I want to see them."

Alannah nodded, then stood and walked out of the room, staring in sympathy at the two women that sat on a low bench in front of the door, their hands clasped together and their heads bowed. Margaret was the first to spot Alannah. "Is she awake?"

Alannah nodded. "She is, but she doesn't have much time left. She wants to see you."

Alice blinked back her tears, and she and Margaret stood together and entered the room where their mother lay dying.

Helen smiled at them. "Hello my darlings, I'm so glad to see you."

Margaret smiled, tears flowing down her face. "Hell…hello…Muh…Muh…" the last bit of her restraint broke, and she collapsed beside Helen, sobbing her heart out. Alice came forward on shaky legs and collapsed as well, and Helen reached out and weakly hugged them.

"I could not be prouder of either of you if I lived to be a hundred. Alice, you were the reminder of Charles. He shone through in your eyes and in your insatiable curiosity and refusal to believe that nothing was impossible. Every time I saw you, I was reminded of him, and for that I will forever love you. You are my little Alice and a wonderful wife and mother. And Meggie, my darling Meggie. I watched, prayed and hoped that you would someday realize your full potential, and that you would escape from the stultifying life you had built around yourself and fly free. And now look at you. You are full of a life and vigor I never saw while you were married to Lowell. You smile more, and you laugh. You have a husband that adores you and a son that is the apple of your eye. You have made real friends, true friends instead of the social contacts you had in London. I love you both immensely."

Alice gulped. "We love you too, Mummy, and I don't want you to go! Why can't you stay for just a bit longer?"

Helen smiled. "Because I have kept your father waiting for me long enough." She looked at her daughters. "Will you both hold me for a while?" They clung to her, and she sighed. "Thank you. It's so beautiful here, don't you think? The…weddings…were…lovely. I…love you both…so…much."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and Helen Kingsley shut her eyes and breathed her last.

Alice and Meggie stared at her for several moments, tears flowing unchecked down their faces. Alice leaned forward and kissed her cool forehead, speaking in a voice choked with tears. "Fairfarren, Momma. I hope you and Dad find each other in Heaven."

She and Meggie exited the room, and Tarrant took one look at the devastation and grief on Alice's face and held open his arms. She ran to him, clinging to him as her body shook with loud sobs. Thomas was holding his equally grieving wife, and Josiah and Arianna clung to their mother and father, sobbing. Even Ilosovic was crying softly-Helen had touched all their lives, and all felt the grief of her passing.

Alannah was crying when she felt her Song coming. Knowing that it would be useless to fight, she began to sing in a mournful dirge.

"_When I am dead, my dearest,_

_Sing no sad songs for me;_

_Plant thou no roses at my head,_

_Nor shady cypress tree:_

_Be the green grass above me_

_With showers and dewdrops wet;_

_And if thou wilt, remember,_

_And if thou wilt, forget._

_I shall not see the shadows,_

_I shall not feel the rain;_

_I shall not hear the nightingale_

_Sing on, as if in pain:_

_And dreaming through the twilight_

_That doth not rise nor set,_

_Haply I may remember,_

_And haply may forget." _

_**Author's Note: I thought of putting the funeral in here, but decided instead that it will be in the last chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited in Heaven

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Seven: Reunited in Heaven

When Helen opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that she was standing in a beautiful meadow. The sun was warm on her, and she felt healthier than she had for years. The grass was springy and soft under her bare feet, and she felt a gentle breeze caress her cheek. She spotted someone coming towards her, and as he neared she felt her heart beating in wild joy. "Charles!" She ran towards her husband, who looked healthy, strong, and vigorous, and he swept her into his arms.

"Helen, I was wondering when you would get here! You've kept me waiting for quite the long time, my darling. But it was worth it to watch you live your absolutely wonderful life. I do wish I could have held our grandchildren as you did, but I was always there."

Helen smiled at him through her tears. "I know, my dearest. I told our grandchildren all about you, and what a wonderful husband and father you were to our girls. You'd be so proud of them, Charles."

Charles kissed her. "I never once stopped being proud of them, and of you. They will grieve for you, but be comforted by the thought that you will always be there in their hearts. Would you care to see how they are managing?"

Helen nodded, and Charles took her arm and led her to the edge of the meadow, where a beautifully ornate mirror stood. "This will allow us to see Underland."

The glass shimmered, and Helen found herself looking into the living room of the Hightopp's cottage. Alice was sitting on the couch, dressed in a dark blue mourning cloak, her face pale with tears. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, clinging to Tarrant and begging him over and over to never leave her. Tarrant had only been able to whisper reassurances in her ear, as he too had been mourning the loss of a woman that had been like a mother to him.

Alice looked up as Tarrant entered the living room, dressed in a subdued blue suit. He gulped before speaking. "Alice, it's time. Mirana….Mirana's waiting at the…site."

Alice swiped her eyes. "Very…very well." She and Tarrant went out to the carriage that stood waiting, and headed for the cemetery.

Alannah was kneeling in front of her mother's grave, remembering the sense of loss she had felt when her body had been lowered into the ground. But stronger than that was the knowledge that Jessicah had found peace and happiness in the next world. She traced the faded words on her tombstone, a sad smile on her face.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up at her husband. Ilosovic knelt beside her. "You still mourn for her, don't you?"

"I will never stop mourning for her, Ilosovic. But I know that she is in a better place, and so is Helen. I know how Alice and Meggie are feeling, since I've felt the same."

Ilosovic sighed. "I wish I could say I would mourn for my parents when their time comes, but the truth is that I will most likely feel nothing but a sense of relief at their passing. Does that make me a terrible person?"

Alannah stared full in his face, her heart breaking at the grief and shame she saw. "No, you are not a terrible person. You are a wonderful man, husband, friend, and father. You are everything your parents are not. So do not weep for them, my love. Save your tears for Helen." She looked over his shoulder. "Alice and Tarrant have arrived. We'd better head over…there."

Alice and Margaret stood by Helen's gravesite. The spot where they had picked to bury her was beautiful. The grave was sheltered by a giant red rose tree and the Garden pond nearby glistened like crystal when the rays of the sun fell on it. It had been Helen's favorite spot when she visited, and her daughters had both agreed that she should be put to rest in the place that gave her the most happiness.

The grave had been dug the night before, and now all that remained was the hard task of saying goodbye.

Helen turned to Charles. "I want to go down there. My daughters need comfort." He took her hand, and they stepped through the mirror. Helen was standing at the foot of her grave, tears in her eyes. "Oh, this was my favorite spot. I always felt so peaceful here."

Charles smiled. "It is truly a beautiful place."

Helen looked down the path as a carriage draped in black bunting came forward, the white horses of Marmoreal draped in black saddle cloths. Behind this came a slow procession of soldiers, dressed in black armor. Following them was her family, walking in a slow, measured pace to the grave.

The carriage came to a halt, and Ilosovic directed his soldiers forward. They opened the doors, gently lifting out Helen's coffin, which was bedecked with flowers of every type and color. Carefully, they lifted it onto their shoulders, marching at a slow, measured pace to the open grave.

Mirana came forward, standing in front of the grave, and looked out over the mourners. Alice and Meggie were clinging to their husbands, their eyes bright with tears. Arianna and Josiah clung to Michael and Victoria, and Katarina had her arms around Erik. Alannah and Ilosovic stood near Alice and Tarrant, their arms entwined around each other. Adrian was leaning into his mother's embrace, tears flowing down his face.

Mirana took a deep breath, and then spoke. "We are here today to put to rest Helen Kingsley, wife, friend, and mother. She has touched all our lives, but most of all she has touched the lives of her daughters. She never once doubted them, and it was her love for them and for life that made her a worthy mother to our Champion. But to Helen, Alice will forever be her darling little daughter, and Meggie will be her stalwart one. I will not say do not mourn for her, because it is not a bad thing to grieve, especially when someone as greatly loved as Helen passes beyond our realm. But remember that she will forever be in your hearts and thoughts, and hold on to the memories and love that will never fade. Fairfarren, Helen Kingsley. Underland shall never forget you."

She nodded to Stayne, and he silently directed his soldiers to stand on either side of the grave, their swords raised in salute. The pallbearers came forward, gently lowering the coffin into the grave as Alannah and Katarina sang a mournful hymn. Katarina sang first.

"_Abide with me: fast falls the eventide;  
>the darkness deepens; Lord, with me abide:<br>when other helpers fail and comforts flee,  
>help of the helpless, O abide with me.<em>

_**I need thy presence every passing hour;  
>what but thy grace can foil the tempter's power?<br>Who, like thyself, my guide and stay can be?  
>Through cloud and sunshine, Lord, abide with me.<strong>_

_I fear no foe, with thee at hand to bless;  
>ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness.<br>Where is death's dark sting? Where, grave, thy victory?  
>I triumph still, if thou abide with me.<em>

_**Hold thou thy cross before my closing eyes;  
>shine through the gloom, and point me to the skies;<br>heaven's morning breaks, and earth's vain shadows flee;  
>in life, in death, O Lord, abide with me." <strong>_

Helen wiped her eyes. "I wish I could tell my daughters that I am happy, and in a better place."

Charles smiled. "You can. Send them a message on the wind, my love. It is how I comforted Alice when Arianna was wed. Although, I don't think we'll need to. Look."

Alice and Margaret were watching the coffin being lowered into the ground when something made Alice look up and gasp. "Meggie, look."

Margaret looked where Alice was pointing, and her jaw dropped. Standing under the tree were their parents, looking at them both with expressions of pride and joy on their faces. Alice didn't dare blink for fear that they would vanish. Helen gave them a brilliant smile, and Alice and Meggie heard her voice echoing in their heads.

"_I am so proud of you both. I love you. Be happy, my dearest daughters, and Fairfarren." _

Alice and Meggie watched as their parents slowly faded from view, feeling a profound sense of relief sweep through them.

Even though they were not done mourning, their grief was lessened at the knowledge that Helen Kingsley had led a full, rich life and was now reunited with their father. Alice remembered a poem she had read in a book, and quietly recited it as she stared at her mother's grave.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die."

Alice smiled as she finished. 'I will always love you, Momma. Be happy in Heaven.'

_**Author's Note: One more chapter to go, and it will be happy, I promise. **_


	8. Chapter 8 New Lives

A Full Rich Life

Chapter Eight: New Lives

It had been one month since Helen was buried, and her family was starting to move on. While they were not done with their grieving, and there were still many nights of tears and reassurances to remain with each other forever, their hearts were beginning to heal.

Then came wonderful news.

Katarina was sitting at her easel, painting a picture of her husband. "Raise your chin just a tiny bit more, Erik. I want to capture that strong jaw of yours."

Erik obeyed, fixing his wife with a slight frown. "Do I have to sit here much longer? The sight of you in your artist's smock is quite intoxicating to me."

Katarina laughed. "This old and billowy thing? What could possibly be intoxicating about it?"

"The promise of what's underneath it," Erik said, wraggling his eyebrows at her, and Katarina giggled, setting her paints and brush aside and stripping off her smock to reveal her smooth, pale body underneath. Erik stood from his stool and carried her into their bedroom.

After love, he ran his arms up and down her stomach and chest. "You are so beautiful, my dove. I never thought I could love anyone this much. I am quite happy being a husband!"

"And I'm quite happy being your wife. I just…I still miss Helen quite a lot."

Erik kissed her. "I know, my dearest. But she is in a better place now. She's gone beyond our horizons."

Katarina smiled. "I know." She winced, rubbing her forehead, and Erik looked at her in concern. "I've been getting headaches in the afternoon lately. I'd planned on going to Mum and asking her to give me her Headache Cure, but then this lovely diversion occurred. Not that I mind, mind you."

Erik frowned. "You had best go see your Mum now. I don't want my wife of one month being ill! I order you as your Lord and husband." Katarina glared at him, and his gaze softened. "I also ask as one who loves you immensely and thus worries about you more than he possibly should. Go see your Mum."

Katarina dressed and headed for the cottage. When she arrived, Alannah was sitting on the couch, sewing a button on a shirt. "Hello Rina! What brings you here?"

Katarina smiled at her mother. "Did you tear Dad's shirt again? I'm surprised he still has any clothes intact!" Alannah glared at her, and she winced. No matter how old she got, she would never be able to stand up to the implacable glare of her mother. Luckily, her mum rarely used it on her…now. "I actually came by to see if you had a tonic for headaches."

Alannah set aside her sewing and went to her Potions Cupboard. "What sort of headaches?"

"Dull and thumping. I get them in the afternoons."

Alannah shuffled a few bottles aside. "How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks. I've also had a strange appetite. I wake in the morning and feel ravenous, but then my appetite drops around lunch and I don't eat much."

Alannah's face lit up with a grin as she found the vial she was looking for. She turned to her daughter, a look of affectionate exasperation on her face. "Rina, I'm surprised you had to come to me. Surely you could have figured what is going on without my help? After all, you are the daughter of a Healer." Katarina looked confused, and she sighed. "Go over the symptoms in your mind, that might help."

Katarina thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "I…I'm pregnant? !"

Alannah spoke in a dry voice. "There's a distinct possibility."

Katarina ran over to her, hugging and kissing her in joy. "Oh thank you Mum, thank you, thank you, thank you! Err…can I still have the tonic?"

Alannah laughed and handed her the vial. "Here you are. And don't worry; it's perfectly safe for the babe. And congratulations, my lass. You will make a wonderful mother."

"Who will make a wonderful mother?" Ilosovic entered the cottage, grinning at the women. "I heard the last part of the conversation. So who's going to be a mother?"

Alannah giggled. "Well, not me. But it is someone in this room."

Ilosovic gaped at Katarina, who beamed and nodded excitedly. "I…I'm going to be a grandfather?" Katarina nodded again, and he whooped in joy and hugged her. "Oh, this is…it's…magnifrabjous! I'm going to be a grandpa again! How far are you?"

Alannah smiled. "A month, I'd have to guess. Ilosovic, put her down so she can go tell her husband. I'm sure he'll want to hear the news."

Ilosovic blushed and released Katarina. "Of course. Congratulations, sweetheart. Your mum's right, you will do a wonderful job as a mother."

Katarina hugged and kissed her parents and left for her home. Ilosovic looked over at Alannah, a rueful smile on his face. "I feel old all of a sudden. Our daughter is pregnant."

Alannah laughed. "I know, it's amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Although I must take issue with your first statement. You are not old, my Lord. Old people do not have the…energy you do."

Ilosovic swept her up. "This is true. Now, I do believe it is customary for my lady wife and me to spend the day I return from patrol making vigorous love."

Alannah giggled as he carried her into the bedroom, thinking that there were some very nice advantages to having an empty nest.

Erik looked up from the potatoes he was peeling when Katarina came bursting into their cottage, a wide and joyous smile on her face. "You look rather happy for someone who went to go get a tonic for headaches."

She laughed and kissed him. "Oh my silly sailor boy, I am not happy because of that! I am happy because Mum told me why I have been having the headaches and the strange appetite."

Erik grinned. "Well, from your look of joy I can deduce that it is nothing bad."

"No, it is something wonderful. I am carrying your child, my jolly sailor bold."

Erik dropped the peeler to the counter and stared wide eyed at her for several moments. "You…my…my child?" Katarina nodded, and his face nearly split in half with a grin. "YES! I'm going to be a poppa!" He swept her up and spun her around as she laughed in breathless delight. "I'm going to be a poppa; I'm going to be a poppa!"

"Yes, you are! Now please, put me down! I am feeling quite dizzy!"

Erik released her, and she leaned against the counter, laughing. "Well, I'm certainly glad you are taking it so well!"

"Are you jesting? I am beyond delighted! I have always been fond of children. I think that's why Vicki and I got on so well during her first voyage."

Katarina laughed. "That's a possibility! Oh, I must tell Vicki! She's going to be so thrilled!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Vicki ran in, a grin on her face. "Rina, you'll never guess what I have to tell you! It's the most marvelous news! Josiah's simply over the moon!"

Katarina laughed. "I was just going to come see you to tell you my news! But you tell me yours first!"

Victoria hugged her sister. "You are going to be an Aunt!"

Katarina gawped at her. "What? Why…I…this is truly amazing." She began laughing, and Vicki glared at her.

"What's so bloody amusing?"

"Only that I do not have to tell you my news, as when you told me your news you also told yourself my news!" Vicki went over this statement for a few moments before grasping what her sister was saying.

"Rina, you too?"

"Yes, me too! I just got back from seeing Mum, and she told me! But when did she tell you?"

Vicki blushed. "I…figured it out on my own, actually. I think I'm about a month along."

Katarina laughed harder. "So am I! Our parents have two daughters pregnant at the same time! We must tell them." She grinned wickedly. "I have it. They're coming to dinner tonight, and we'll share the good news with everyone! This is wonderful!"

Erik grinned. "It certainly is. I'm thrilled at the thought of being an Uncle, and I'm sure when you tell your brother I'm sure he'll be thrilled as well."

Katarina and Vicki went off into another gale of laughter. Erik shook his head at them in affection and amusement and resumed peeling the potatoes. After Vicki left, Katarina came into the kitchen and began to prepare the roast. "You're quite the good potato peeler, love."

"I've had many opportunities to practice."

Later that night, after the dinner guests had all arrived and had a fine dinner of roast rath, sweet potatoes, and corn followed by a plum pudding, Katarina and Victoria made their announcement. Their mother and father gaped at them, and it was Alannah that found her voice first. "You are both pregnant?" They grinned and nodded, and she beamed. "Frabjous! Ilosovic, did you ever expect this?"

Ilosovic chuckled. "Well, we already knew about Katarina, but Vicki being pregnant is quite the lovely surprise as well."

Alice frowned at him. "Tarrant and I didn't know! How did you find out?"

He grinned at her. "I came home at the opportune moment. So how do you feel at the knowledge that you're going to be grandparents again?"

Tarrant beamed. "Overjoyed. Josiah, are you ready for fatherhood?"

Josiah nodded his arm around Vicki. "I most certainly am, and Erik and I are also looking forward to sharing Uncle duties with you, Michael."

Michael grinned at his brothers in law. "The feeling is mutual."

Alice sighed. "I…I wish Mum could see this. She'd be so very happy."

Tarrant hugged her close. "She can, love. I would bet you anything that Helen is looking down on us right now and beaming fit to burst."

Alice smiled. "You always know just what to say to ease my grief. I love you so much, my hatter."

Helen was indeed looking down on her family. She smiled, knowing that at long last they were coming to terms with her loss. There would be new life soon, and the circle of life would continue. 'Be happy, my darlings, and know that I am always watching over you."

The women's pregnancies went well, and they were both waited on hand and foot by their attentive husbands, much to their delight and, at times, exasperation. Finally, both Katarina and Victoria informed Erik and Josiah that they were not the first pregnant women, nor would they be the last, and to quit coddling them. Victoria went one better-she threatened to lock Josiah out of their bedroom for the duration of her final month if he did not stop "Treating me like a bloody porcelain doll!" Josiah had wisely backed down, but he pouted for several hours.

Since both of them had been pregnant at the same time, it was only logical that they both went into labor at the exact same time. Luckily, they both managed to keep their heads and made it to the Infirmary with little trouble. As Erik and Josiah sat behind their respective wives, whispering encouragement, Alannah was kept busy running back and forth between them with instructions.

"Vicki, you need to push. Rina, you're not quite ready yet, hold off. Bridget, please bring me a basin of water. Alright Rina, you can start pushing. Just my luck to have two daughters giving birth on the same day! Bridget, go assist Vicki in her birth. Don't look so scared girl, I'm right here. All you'll have to do is catch the babe once she squirts it out."

Vicki blushed crimson. "MUM!" Alannah laughed wickedly, and Victoria glared at her, and then yowled in pain as she bore down. "YEOWWCCHH!" Her cry was matched by Katarina's.

Alannah knelt by her eldest, speaking words of encouragement to them both. "Just a few more pushes, lasses, and you'll meet your children! Come on, loves, you can do it! Oh…oh my goodness, here comes one! Katarina, you're about to become a mum!"

The loud wail of a newborn babe pierced the silence, and Alannah looked up at Katarina, happy tears in her eyes. "Congratulations, love. You've had a fine, healthy…oh! Oh! Let me rephrase that. You have had two fine, healthy sons!" A second wail indicated that the twin had been born.

Katarina gaped at the two babes in her mother's arms. "Twins?" Alannah nodded, and Katarina stretched out her arms. Alannah came forward and placed the babes in her arms, and she took one look at them and burst into tears of happiness. One of her sons had her black hair and pale skin, but the other had Erik's beautiful brown hair and tanned skin. Both babes had the most beautiful blue green eyes. Erik gazed at his sons in joy. "They have the eyes of the sea. They're so very handsome, my love."

Victoria gave a loud wail, and for a third time the Infirmary echoed with the sounds of a healthy newborn. Bridget caught the babe and cleaned it off, grinning at Vicki. "Ye've 'ad a darlin' little girl, Vicki! She's got her da's hair and your eyes."

Vicki took her daughter, gazing into her eyes as tears of joy poured down her and Josiah's faces. Josiah ran his finger gently over the babe's cheek, speaking in a voice filled with wonder. "My inion. She's beautiful, Vicki."

Vicki nodded in speechless wonder, staring at her daughter. The infant had Josiah's blond hair, but deep within the roots she could see bits of black. Her eyes were the same green as Vicki's, but with flecks of her father's hazel peeking through. She stared up in wonder at her parents and yawned. Vicki laughed and looked over at her sister. "I've had a girl!"

Katarina smiled tiredly. "I see that, and she's beautiful. What do you think of my lads?"

"They are the handsomest lads I've ever seen."

Alannah cleaned herself up, and then gave her daughters a hug. "Well done, my loves. I can't wait for everyone to meet them."

Two weeks later, everyone gathered in the Staynes' cottage to meet the babes. Ilosovic had been quite shocked when he found out Katarina had twin boys. "You are going to have your hands full, lass! Have you thought of names yet?"

Katarina nodded. She pointed to the black haired boy. "This is Alexei, and the other one is Ciaran. What about you, Vicki?"

Josiah kissed his daughter's forehead before speaking. "Vicki and I decided to name our daughter after a woman that touched our lives and we loved deeply. May I introduce Helena Hightopp?"

Alice and Margaret smiled. "That's a perfect name, lad," Alice said, her voice choking slightly. Margaret nodded in agreement.

"I hope that these children lead the full and rich life that their great grandmother did."

Katarina smiled at Margaret. "You can count on it."

THE END.


End file.
